A Very Spicy Couple\Transcript
(Title Card With The Picture Of Annabelle) Rolly:Good morning,babe Lila:Good Morning Rolly:The Winx Club are visiting Lila:Cool! (Lila goes to Gigi's house) Lila:Wake up Gigi! Gigi:Good Morning Lila Lila:The winx club are visiting Gigi:Musa is coming! Lila:Bye i'm going to wake up Daphne! Gigi:Bye!!! (Lila goes to Daphne's house) Lila:Daphne! Daphne:Lila what are you doing here? Lila:The Winx Club are coming Daphne:Really?! Lila:Yes! Daphne:Woohoo (Lila goes to Hissy's sleeping spot) Lila:Hissy! Hissy:Really?! did you just wake me up? Lila:Sorry but the Winx Club are coming! Hissy:Ok! (Lila goes to Maria's room) Lila:Maria,Maria! Maria:Hi Lila what's going on? Lila:The Winx Club are coming! Maria:I love them they are so fun! (Lila goes to Katie's house) Lila:Annabelle! Annabelle:Hi Lila! Lila:The Winx are coming! Annabelle:Ok i'm going to Bob's house (She goes to Lucinda's house) Lila:Cupcake,Rufus! Cupcake:Hi Lila Rufus:What is going on? Lila:The Winx are coming Cupcake:We're coming too (In Bob's House) Lila:I already told everybody Rolly:I told Bingo Bingo:Did somebody say my name? Annabelle:Bingo! (Kisses his cheek) Bingo:Annie! Annabelle:(Laughs) i'm so glad i'm here! Bloom:Hi! we want to present our new friend Nancy Clancy Nancy:Thanks Winx! Gigi:Hi Nancy! do you like to sing? Nancy:of course i do! Gigi:My name is Gigi Nancy:What a nice name! where are you from? Gigi:France Nancy:Me too Daphne:Hi Nancy are you Bloom's friend? Nancy:Yes! Daphne:My name is Daphne Nancy:Where are you from? Daphne:England but i don't have an english accent Nancy:Nice! Hissy:Hi Nancy do you like sleeping? Nancy:Yea i guess Hissy:i LOVE sleeping Nancy:What's your name? Hissy:My name is Hissy Nancy:What an intresting name...where are you from? Hissy:America Nancy:Cool! Maria:Hi do you like adventures? Nancy:not really but my sister Jojo does! Maria:Alright...My name is Maria Nancy:Where are you from? Maria:Mexico Nancy:Can you talk a little spanish? Maria:Hola,es un placer conocer nuevos amigos Nancy:Ok Lila:Hi do you have a best friend? Nancy:Yes,her name is Bree Lila:My name is Lila Nancy:Where are you from? Lila:England Nancy:Cool! Annabelle:Hi do you like movies? Nancy:Yes execpt romantic movies Annabelle:I'm Annabelle Nancy:Ok...where are you from? Annabelle:Japan Nancy:Alright Cupcake:Hi do you like making friends? Nancy:Yes of course! Cupcake:I'm Cupcake Nancy:Where are you from? Cupcake:Egipt Nancy:That's...cool Rufus:Hi do you like skulls? Nancy:No! they are scary Rufus:Ok...my name is Rufus Nancy:Where are you from? Rufus:England Rolly:Hola,te gusta jugar? Nancy:Yes...i guess Rolly:Mi nombre es Rolly Nancy:You're from Spain right? Rolly:por supuesto Nancy:Ok Rolly:y por certo,es un plácer conocerte Nancy Nancy:Thanks Rolly:no hay problema Bingo:Hola Nancy:you're the one that Bloom hates Bingo:primero,mi nombre es Bingo y segundo no la odio,Nancy o como sea que te llames Nancy:you're so rude Rolly:He is my brother Bingo:I'm going...bye (In the kitchen) Annabelle:Where are you going? Bingo:To the kitchen Annabelle:no you're not Bingo:What? Annabelle:we are going to our bedroom (pulls him) Bingo:Annie calm down! (In the living room) Lila:Welcome to Bob's house Rolly:Yep i'm home Lila:Bob loves him because he is so cute! Rolly:awww Lila (Kisses her) Nancy:Can you stop? Rolly:Sorry Lila:(Blushes) (In Bingo and Annabelle's bedroom) Annabelle:(pushes Bingo into bed) i'm going to stuck you onto the bed Bingo:What?! Annabelle:(gets on top of him) Bingo:are you going to seduce me? Annabelle:(takes Bingo's clothes off) of course! Bingo:really?! Annabelle:yes! (Starts biting his ear) Bingo:Annie!! Annabelle:what darling? Bingo:can you... Annabelle:i will not stop (kisses his neck) Bingo:you are making me moan Annabelle:good! Bingo:uh... Annabelle:(starts kissing his whole body) Bingo:Annie!...please... Annabelle:you are so f***ing sexy Bingo:and you are so f***ing good Annabelle:thanks (licks him) Bingo:ok...i changed my mind don't stop... Annabelle:ok...my love (laughs) Bingo:oh my god... Annabelle:i love to hear you moan Bingo:Annie i...(moans) Annabelle:you? Bingo:i can't even talk...my f***ing god Annabelle:i know...sexy Bingo:(moans) (In the living room) Nancy:This house is beautiful! Lila:i know i come here everyday! Rolly:Bob has a very great sense! Nancy:I like how it has a lot of bedrooms Hissy:Where is Bingo and Annabelle? Daphne:Don't ask... (In the Bedroom) Bingo:The licking was so good! Annabelle:I'm gonna do it again! Bingo:what? Annabelle:but this time you're covered in honey (stars licking the honey off of Bingo's body) Bingo:oh my...god (moans) Annabelle:oh babe you don't gotta moan like that Bingo:(moans)yes...i...have to... Annabelle:i love this Bingo:(moans)Annie!! Annabelle:keep moaning! Bingo:my...(moans) love (In the living room) Rolly:Lila? Lila:What is it,sweetie? Rolly:Bingo...he is not here yet Lila:we don't need him... Bloom:Nancy,i need to tell you that they're a little weird... Nancy:I knew that already... Hissy:You know...i totally want to sleep...but...i can't because Nancy is here and i don't want to disappoint Bloom... Maria:I know (In the bedroom) Annabelle:that honey tasted so good... Bingo:Annie is it over? Annabelle:No (winks) Bingo:but... Annabelle:no excuses...i'm going to... Bingo:to what?! Annabelle:kiss you and... Bingo:and? Annabelle:(bites her lip) bite you Bingo:Oh...please don't do that! Annabelle:(Kisses him)don't try to stop me,babe Bingo:i'm not... Annabelle:(bites him) Bingo:Annie...no...please...(moans) Annabelle:don't say that...it feels good right? Bingo:yes...but...i...can't...talk...(moans) (in the living room) Bloom:so...what are we going to do? Gigi:We could show Nancy the backyard Rolly:Good idea! Nancy:The backyard...sweet!! Bloom:Ok Rolly:This part of the house is so fun! Lila:Yep Nancy:Yay!!!! (more coming soon) (please don't change without my permission) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes when Bingo and Rolly Stay at Home